Meta Magic
The ability to transcend the rules of magic. Combination of Magic and Causality Manipulation. Not to be confused with Magic Ascendancy. Also Called *Magical Causality *Meta Magic Capabilities User has magical powers which transcend the rules under which they operate in, making them exceptions to those rules and granting them total dominion over the cause and effects to the rules of magic by their source. They are able to make/modify the rules however they see fit, allowing them to alter or ignore the conditions and limitations of the magical systems, which can lead them down the path beyond magic itself. Applications *Adaptation Manipulation **Adaptive Magic **Adaptive Augmentation **Self-Adaptive Power *Alternate magical forces to unify ancient chaotic energies without danger. *Be aware of any kinds of magic and energy one comes across. *Become the source of your mana and create others. *Cause magic spells to happen instantly. *Create and remove magical defenses, Immunities and etc against any power rendering them useless. *Create any kind of magic and spell by any ideal design. *Cheat the rules of magic. *Command the magical forces that fuels all magic. *Customize the properties of magical items. *Customize the properties of spells. *Customize the results of magic. *Generate and possess an infinite amount of mana/energy. *Harness and Balance vast cosmological and esoteric forces. *Immune to Anti-Magic and detrimental side-effects. *Impervious to power-altering. *Make any magic/spell transcend it's normal power. *Operate normally in non-magical contexts. *Penetrate any/every form of blocker temporal, mental or otherwise. *Remove spells' requirements/limitations. *Remove the cost and limits of anything magical. *User has an unbreakable bond with the very source of magic. Associations *Almighty Magic *Magic Ascendancy *Mystic Derivation *Mythic Lord Physiology *Mystic Lock *Omni-Magic *Subjective Reality *Transcendent Mage Physiology Limitations *The power only applies to magic itself, so users may still need to rely on spells. Known Users Known Objects *Avalon (TYPE-MOON) *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *High Magic (Forgotten Realms) Gallery Mystra.jpg|As the Goddess of Magic, Mystra (Dungeons & Dragons) can redefine its principles and how it affects the world. Cheater Wargear.jpg|Faced with impossible odds, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) pulls a never seen before armor that "breaks the rules of magic" and an "invincible" sword. The Planeswalkers.jpg|Planeswalkers (Magic: The Gathering) ascended mages on the way to transcendence. Planeswalkers.jpg|(from left to right) Chandra Nalaar, Liliana Vess and Jace Beleren, three examples of Planeswalkers (Magic: The Gathering). ScarletWitch.jpg|The Scarlet Witch's (Marvel Comics) magical abilities defy limitations and understanding, puzzling even the Sorcerer Supreme himself. Jafar - Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.jpg|After casting a complex spell, Jafar (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) becomes one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the realms, being unhindered by the rules of magic. Lei Magnus.jpg|Lei Magnus (Slayers) is the only mage in slayers universe capable of breaking the rules of magic and casting the Blast Bomb spell without having to increase his magic capacity. Ruin_iskar.jpg|As the original source of the spell Thousand Thunderbolts, Ruin Iskar (UQ Holder) can bypass the necessary incantation and cast the spell instantly. nikolaus.jpg|King Nikolaus (Witches of East End) Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of magic and melee. Zeref time and space.png|After absorbing the Fairy Heart, Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) gained absolute control over the laws of magic, allowing him to perform Space-Time manipulation as well as magic spells which are normally impossible to perform. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Tools Category:Common Powers